Rant: Death Battle Fanon Wiki (Para's Response)
This is the biggest thing I ever intend to do on this wiki. From what I can tell, this wiki was basically created as a "Take That" to the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, and a very poor one at that. It's still pretty to look at, however. Anyway, I found this gem here and I'm just going to give my thoughts. Take a look at it. Give a blog autopsy. Let's take a look. "Hello there and today i will rant on the DBF wiki." - Alright, well we're off to a great start here. He says he will rant ON the DBF wiki, and he's not even on the DBF wiki. Sorry, but if I go and rant about Tumblr on YouTube, I'm going to say I'm ranting on YouTube, about Tumblr. So you'd say you're ranting ABOUT the DBF wiki. Minor nitpick, I know. "I have a lot a problems with them.but mostly is the fact that they are biased wankers." - Wow, getting real edgy here, real quickly. Ignoring the obvious fact that you're supposed to add spaces after the periods, this says "they are biased wankers". As if, all of us are. Well, I don't feel the need to go into too much detail, but many of us have killed off characters we really liked. Groudon, for one, killed off Etrigan, one of his favorite characters ever. Nkstjoa killed Jin Kazama, one of his favorites. And the list goes on and on and on and on. My theory is that if you took the time to actually go in-depth and see which characters people actually prefer, you'd probably have better results. But that's just a theory. "If they make a DB,they will overate their preferred characters power and downplay the other character so that the char that the author likes better will win.Either that or bad research.Here is a few of their biased fights." - Stop, you're hurting my head with all the periods that don't have spaces. But that aside, you're saying that we will overrate our preferred (wow, I'm actually really impressed that you spelled that correctly. Nice job!) characters and downplay the other, or just do poor research. Huh, you might have a case there, actually. I mean, who would actually go around making Ghost Rider beat Scorpion? That's totally biased and Scorpion should have won. Last time I checked, Ghost Rider doesn't have any resistance to hellfire whatsoever. Also, whoever did that piece-of-crap Laharl vs. Sailor Moon fight should just stop. There's no freaking way that Laharl, who is Multi-Galaxy level wouldn't be able to break through Sailor Moon's incredibly tough healing factor that lets her regenerate from the destruction of her body, mind, soul, and concept, as well as her universal power. Ridiculous, am I right?!?!?!?! "Spongebob vs Steven Universe" - Right, because a fight from a user we don't even like and isn't allowed to edit the wiki is completely the best choice to represent all battles. "Iron man vs Erza scarlet(My version fixed the bias)" - Wow, lots of egotism in those five words alone. I'm impressed. But yeah, I mean, Iron Man totally has a built-in resistance to magic, and Erza's Nakagami Armor can pierce through space and physics but it really can't break through gold-titanium armor. Everyone knows that. And even though Erza's been fighting since childhood, it's not like she has more experience or anything. "Any fight involving para and Madoka Magica" - Right, all my bias went into killing Mami. And the fact that I helped get Homura killed off against Dio, and Kyoko against Lancer. "Wolverine vs Mewtwo" - I mean, Mewtwo definitely should be able to break through the Level 9 mental barriers in Wolverine's head, which gets even stronger with Berserker Rage. Not like he hasn't before, right? And Wolverine's Mach 139 is WAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY too slow for Mewtwo. "Gon vs Yoshi" - I'm gonna leave this one alone. "Any fight made by hipper involving wario" - Again, you chose an excellent representative for this one. Instead of, you know, a fight with good research and was well-written. "All of Maxevil's fights.Like,all of them." - Yeah, I mean, how does Bane lose to Juggernaut of all people. AM I RIGHT?!?!? "They also have the stupidest rules ever,such as: "No disrespecting characters,even if they are badly written pieces of shit,the admins might like them and they are too autistic to let someone disagree with them." - Wow, this might just be the most problematic sentence I've ever read. More comma shenanigans, and the fact that "stupidest" is a really juvenile word if we're being honest, but that's not the point. But you know, just putting it out there that as a mostly nice-spirited wiki, we just try not to disrespect characters. I'm pretty sure you can hold in whatever disrespect you have and take it elsewhere. Or at least I think you can. I mean, last time I checked, Wikia isn't exactly the outlet to do that on. "no complaining about the death battles,even if it is a stupid idea and the chars have nothing in common." - Again, you can take these sort of ideas elsewhere. If you can't, I feel sorry for you for either not having the common knowledge to be able to do it, or that you feel the need to put it on the wiki. "Fights cannot be written twice,even if the already existing version is stupid and biased." - Just putting this out there: Did you know that this isn't actually a rule? A few fights have many different versions of them written. It's a matter of finding those fights. Seriously, you'd learn a lot if you just looked. "oh,and the users are obnoxious,egotistical hypocrites." - I've mentioned this before, but I was reading somewhere that anything you call someone else over Wikia is actually an internalized feeling you have about yourself. Take some self-esteem classes, AWC. I'm sure you need them. "Welp,that's all for today." - Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to rip into this some more. Anyway, not the worst rant I've seen. It could use some improvement. But hey, given some time, this AWC could be president or something. I dunno. Who knows? Just give him some time, people. ;) Category:Rants